User blog:Abce2/Episodes 21, 22, 23, 24, Failsafe, Remembrance, Assault, Monster
Wow, four new episodes at once. Don't expect this done anytime soon. Will be done when it's done. Had a hard day yesterday, and I'm just going to relax abit. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 16:13, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Failsafe Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.01.05 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.01.36 PM.png|Chef Sid :D Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.03.37 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.04.45 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.05.40 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.06.27 PM.png|This means an Eklipse Monsuno is gone now... Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.06.36 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.07.53 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.08.24 PM.png|:D Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.09.32 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.10.31 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.12.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.15.44 PM.png|That's alot of toxic dihydrogen monoxide Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.16.46 PM.png|Eyyup Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.17.24 PM.png|Wait, how did Dax get them in the middle of the sea? Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.17.39 PM.png|Oh yeah, Droog has a people now. Still think he's a robot, though. Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.18.17 PM.png|The Earth is a giant honeycomb! :O Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.20.21 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.21.52 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.22.32 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.23.36 PM.png|So, with what, two to four episodes left, when are Elemental Monsuno going to show their faces? Or was that started with the thing at the Well? We'll just have to see. Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.24.09 PM.png|I want to live there. :D Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.28.13 PM.png|And we're here, with the author of "An Inconvenient Truth" Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.29.08 PM.png Rememberance Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.50.13 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.51.36 PM.png|What's with the close-up? >:O Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.52.39 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.54.11 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.56.14 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.57.49 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 1.59.26 PM.png|So they let the prisoners get up and walk around? That's smart. Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 2.00.30 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 2.01.05 PM.png|Oh no, the squirrels! Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 2.02.21 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 2.03.48 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 2.04.16 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 2.37.59 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 2.39.51 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 2.40.01 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 2.40.40 PM.png|So how come Jeredy never has a Monsuno to defend himself with? Didn't he make them? Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 2.41.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 2.44.11 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 2.45.07 PM.png|The alternate title of this episode was, "Honey, I Lost the Jeredy. Twice. Again." Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 2.46.22 PM.png|You ever see a polar bear swing from a rope off a suspension bridge? Now you have. Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 2.50.18 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 2.50.35 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 2.50.57 PM.png|Notice the symbol on the mom's neckband Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 2.51.48 PM.png|Be back by eight-thirty! Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 2.53.01 PM.png|Ok, dad! Don't worry, we were going to come back at seven to watch the game anyway! Assault Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 3.14.13 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 3.14.24 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 3.15.18 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 3.18.37 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 3.20.17 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 3.20.39 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 3.21.39 PM.png|I bet you can read the language now Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 3.21.56 PM.png|Eyyup Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 3.22.45 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 3.23.31 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 3.27.23 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 3.30.43 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 3.32.06 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 3.33.46 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 3.34.51 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 3.36.14 PM.png|Enter, Venomeleon Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 3.37.52 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 3.38.56 PM.png|Enter, Babbeon Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 3.40.18 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 3.41.11 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 3.42.10 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 3.42.32 PM.png Monster Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 8.40.52 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 8.41.56 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 8.42.13 PM.png|That does not look healthy Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 8.42.43 PM.png|You should probably go see someone... Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 8.45.28 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 8.46.27 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 8.49.30 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 8.50.24 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 9.02.15 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 9.03.21 PM.png|:| Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 9.03.59 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 9.06.11 PM.png|Enter Firewasp Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 9.14.20 PM.png|Maw, look what I won at tha fair! Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 9.18.25 PM.png|Reminds me of that movie with the kid and then Chuck Norris rose out of the water, and yeah... Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 9.22.37 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 9.23.24 PM.png|Jeredy getting captured is getting old... Category:Blog posts Category:SunoCast